Wilting Daisy
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Daisy fell in love with Spiderleg. He promised her his love, only for it to be his game. Now Daisy s left alone with her broken heart.


**Warning; Contains minor sexual, dark, and sad themes. **

**I do not own warriors or the characters.**

_**Daisy:**_

I could feel his brilliant amber eyes on me, watching my every move. His sleek black fur blowing in the wind, ears pricked to the sound of my paw steps. I never talked to him before… He was one of the main cats who resented me being here. So I avoided him like crowfood. I knew he despised me and my kits, now warriors. I felt so useless to the clan. No longer caring for kits I had little to offer for the clan. He never let me forget that.

'_Cats normally hunt or patrol to deserve a piece of freshkill' _He would hiss at me.

'_She can't even defend the nursery if there's a raid!' _He would snort to his clanmates when I padded by.

'_She's useless' _He would growl to no cat in particular whenever I was around.

'_So why was I so in love with him?' _I didn't know. All I knew was the pain of knowing he hated me, that I was never good enough for his precious clan. But his night black fur, sleek brown belly, and dark fiery eyes still always managed to catch my attention. But it wasn't just his looks I fell for… I couldn't help but love his passion for his clan. His willingness to defend it against anything… He was so brave and strong. His warrior heart my own soft one yearned for. But he_ hated _me.

That hurt worse than anything. I didn't deserve Spiderleg or his clan. I knew it from the beginning. They may respect I gave them three new warriors, but now… I'm completely useless to them. I can't hunt, I can't fight. What use am I to the clan? I'm not.

I felt my paws pad into the forest. It was night and the full moon shone against my pelt like a soft glow. I couldn't sleep with all my thoughts would up in _him_. He was on guard tonight… I nodded to him as I left through the camp entrance, he barley acknowledged my presence. I felt another sharp pang in my chest as I padded through the cold forest.

Never before had I felt so alone. Back at the horseplace I had Smoky. But Floss was always the one for him. I was just a replacement when the twolegs took her to the vet for few sunrises when she got greencough. I had hoped he could love me. He gave me so much that night, as I did to him. But I was the only one who gave their heart. As soon as Floss returned I was just a friend again, never known as his mate, even when I bore his kits.

Then I met Cloudtail. He was so kind and charming. He was kind to me. But he was taken… He was in love. Something I would never experience. He was gentle with everything, my heart he tried not to break. Even though it was already once cracked.

Then there was Spiderleg. If I thought I was in love with Smoky and Cloudtail… Then I must have been obsessed with the black tom. No cat had ever made my heart race by the mere mention of his name. His scent made me dizzy in joy. I loved him. More than I ever thought possible. But he ever only glances my way to-

"_Daisy" I_ heard a voice from the shadows, a low whisper that made my fur tingle and shake.

I was imagining it. It couldn't be him. Why would he-

"_Daisy!"_ The voice hissed more urgently than before.

"Spiderleg? What are you doing out here?" I asked, my fur feeling hot with his scorching eyes on me.

"I should be asking you that Daisy. You're no warrior, what if a rouge attacked you… How would you defend yourself?" His voice lacked its normal sneer, it seemed almost…. Amused.

"I'm close enough to camp. Besides, I'd always smell a cat before facing it" I shrugged, trying to seem impassive.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked, suddenly closer, I could feel his hot breath in my ear.

"W-with you?" I stuttered.

"Scared kittypet?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course not!" I huffed before padding after him into the forest.

_Why is he suddenly acting like this? He's usually so cruel… But right now he seems almost, kind._

I followed him silently deeper into the forest, his fir shining in the cool moon light. My heart raced and my fur flushed just looking at him. He suddenly turned to me, a fierce glint in his yes. He prowled toward me, making me instinctively back up. He took a step closer, I took a step back, his amber eyes never once leaving my blue ones.

My back legs hit a large oak and he was now nose to nose with me. He shoved me further into the tree, pressing his chest to mine, he whispered in my ears…

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"B-Beautiful?" I stuttered. _Was I dreaming? I don't remember falling asleep. _

"_Most beautiful shecat in the clan" _He whispered hungrily nipping at my throat.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I only hate what you do to me _Daisy" _He smirked, wrapping his tail under my chin, stroking my neck and nose with the tip.

"What I do-

"You are always taunting me with that long silky for and deep pools of eyes Daisy… Or hadn't you noticed?"

"I never-" I stopped when his fangs bit at my throat, only to be soothed by his rough tongue.

"Do you have any idea how much I _want _you Daisy" He asked licking down my chest. My heart has never raced this fast. He _wanted_ me. I thought he hated me.

"You _want _me?"

"Tonight, I want you to be _mine_ Daisy"

"Spiderleg! I-" I gasped as his tongue lapped against my heart, as if he were tasting how fast he could make it race.

"Don't you want me Daisy?" He chuckled.

"I feel your heart Daisy. I can smell you _want_. I've smelt it for a long time… Now were both getting what we desire above all else"

"I don't know Spiderleg…."

"Don't you _love_ me Daisy? Or maybe its Smoky or Cloudtail you want. Both cats who would never give you a mouse length of your time. I on the other paw am willing to love you forever Daisy. If you let me"

He was right. I _did_ want him. Maybe with this I could finally find the cat I was meant to be with. Maybe by his side I could finally be accepted into Thunderclan.

"Ok" I whispered. No sooner was he on and inside me. It felt like everything I ever hoped to feel. I don't know how long he dug into me but it was soon sunrise. He hopped of me leaving me in the dirt. Licking his fur clean, he knelt down to me and whispered huskily into my ear-

"This was only the first night of our love Daisy" He gave me a finale lick on my cheek before leaving me in the shadows of the trees. He turned, smirking at me. He whispered-

"Why don't you keep this night a secret from the clan" He was then gone. So with my heart. I loved him, and now, he promised he loved me too.

**So…. Yeah. There's the first chapter. Please review!**


End file.
